Saving Arizona
by LittleVampire
Summary: AU: Arizona Robbins has been in a mental facility since she was 14. 11 years later arrive Calliope Torres. When Callie learns Arizona's problem, will she be able to help her or will she cause more pain for Arizona? Rated MATURE for future chapters.
1. My First Roommate

**Title: Saving Arizona**

**By: LittleVampire**

**WARNING: SET AT MATURE DUE TO FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**AN: I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy. The only thing that is mine is the idea behind this particular story. I do not own the characters or anything else related to GA. Thank you. **

She walked through the halls of the hospital aimlessly just like she did every morning after breakfast. Her face was cast down toward the black and tan checkerboard colored floors. The cold tile that covered the mental hospital's floors were cold to the touch and ran through the whole building. The walls were a beige color with a black trip that went around the middle of the walls. It was easy to get lost in the old building. Especially for someone who had never been there before. But not her. She knew the hospital intimately.

She knew where she was no matter where she want. She had been there since she was a teenager. Now in her mid 20's, she knew those who had been there since before her arrival and the newcomers. She only talked to few of the patients and staff. She had to pick and choose carefully. Her body grew but she still felt like she was 14 years old. She was stuck in this body that grew and yet her mind stayed the same.

Her friends and family came and went. Very few people visited her now at this stage. All she had were the voices. The voices that plagued her mind. The ones who could take over her body at any time. It would only take split seconds but in her mind it took an eternity. It looked effortless but it drained her of her energy in that instant. Depending on how long the corruption of her body took would depend on whether she passed out right after or whether she was left standing. Her voiced were not just voices. They were apart of her.

She nibbled on the skin around her fingernails until they bled. Her arms were plagued with scars and memories of terror. Her hair was no longer the long pretty curly hair she had as a teenager. Her eyes have lost ever bit of life and now only lay desperation and a cold stare of confusion. She looked like a zombie. She felt like a zombie. She could never stop the battle within herself. She was at a constant war with herself. Her body was just the shell that hid what lay in her mind and her past.

It didn't take long before she arrived to the entrance to the _"Psych Ward" _floor. Her floor. It was her home, her kingdom. Right at the entrance sat the elevators where people came and went from the hospital's floors. Being on the fourth floor it was the only way you could get to the floor without using the stairs. You needed a key to use the elevators. Especially the patients who were escorted everywhere. Except the senior patents like her. Those who had been here for 5 years or more. Across from the elevators was the _"Welcoming Desk"_ as many of the patients called it.

"Hey there Arizona." A pretty brown haired nurse said towards the blonde. Arizona simply walked over and sat next to the nurse's station in a chair. She gave the pretty lady a small smile, blushing slightly.

"Hi nurse Lexi." The blonde patient said softly. It wasn't often that they were able to make Arizona smile except a few of the nurses and doctors. Very few patients bothered with one another.

"Where is Teddy?" Lexi asked softly. She stood and walked over and sat next to Arizona who of course, as usual, had her fingers pressed against her lips as if she were ready to bite the skin around her nails at any moment. Lexi was Arizona's favorite nurse. She was always very soft spoken and never shouted or was mean to Arizona like some of the others.

"She bit Dr. Hunt." Arizona said with a slight giggle. It scared Lexi when the patients would giggle and smile over hurting the others in the hospital but she didn't have to worry about Arizona. Arizona was a sweet girl. She just had some problems that no one knew how to take care of.

"That is not very nice of her. Did she say why?" Lexi questioned a little. She heard that someone bit Dr. Owen Hunt who specialized in Teddy's mental issue. Schizophrenia.

"Because he was trying to hurt her." Arizona looked into Lexi Grey's eyes. It was hard to believe that someone like Arizona was in here sometimes to Lexi.

"I don't think he was trying to hurt her. You've talked to Dr. Hunt many times. You don't think he would do that do you?" Lexi asked softly. Arizona looked away as she started to nibble around her nails which were sore and scabbed over. She shook her head slowly. Lexi lifted a hand and gently pushed Arizona's hands away. "You're going to hurt your fingers, honey." Arizona sat her hands in her lap and smiled at Lexi. Lexi smiled back and pulled the long matted locked of Arizona blonde hair.

"Nurse Lexi?" Arizona asked softly. "Will you brush my hair tonight?" Arizona didn't look at Lexi when she asked. She liked when Lexi brushed her hair. Lexi would talk to her, tell her stories, almost make her feel like she didn't have her condition.

"Of course, sweetie. I'd love to. But I have to do it before dinner because I get off early today." Lexi explained to the woman who was older than her but her... disability made her like such a child. Working here made life easier for Lexi because it was such a sobering place. To think that these people are In worse situations than her, it made life easier to deal with.

"Thank you." Arizona looked over at Lexi. Lexi always thought Arizona had beautiful blue eyes that were piercing. It was looking into balls of ice. They were so sad though.

Suddenly the dinging of the elevator doors distracted the women who were only a few years apart. The elevator doors opened which caused both women to look up to look who was coming through the doors. It was two older women and a much younger girl and Dr. Shepherd. Dr. Derek Shepherd's family were the ones who started the hospital many years ago. He came from a long line of doctors. He was Arizona's doctor and his wife Meredith was a patient who also just happened to be Lexi Grey's big sister.

"Ms. Robbins!" Derek said with a smile as he approached Arizona and Lexi. "It is nice to see you. How are you feeling today?" Derek laid a hand gently on Arizona's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Tired, Dr. Shepherd." Arizona simply said. But her eyes quickly caught the eyes of the raven haired beauty that looked at her.

"Speaking of sleep. Arizona, I want you to meet someone." Derek spoke and looked at Lexi who nodded and stood.

"Remember how you said you wanted someone to share your room with?" Lexi asked Arizona who looked back and forth from Derek to Lexi. She was very confused and very curious.

"Yes." Arizona quickly answered.

"Arizona," Derek said before moving out of the way to see the girl who was about the same age as her, maybe a little younger fully. "This is Callie. She is transferring here from Pine Grove. She is one of our newest patients here at Shepherd Pratt." Derek said with a smile before looking at Callie. "Callie, Arizona is one of our senior members here. She will know more about this place than I probably do!" Derek introduced the two.

"Why don't I show Callie to her room?" Lexi asked, looking at Callie's parents and Derek.

"Yes that is a wonderful idea!" Derek spoke softly and looked at Callie's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Torres, why don't you let Nurse Grey take Callie's stuff and let her get acquainted with her new roommate." Derek explained. They did just that.

Arizona, Lexi and Callie walked down the halls until they got to the door that had a white board on it that said _'Room 421 – Arizona Robbins'_. It was decorated with different pictures on the outside that Arizona was able to do after being there for a while. The hospital tried to make the building as comfortable as possible for the senior members and the patients who were going to be staying for longer than a month or so.

"Now we can add your name to the white board, Callie!" Lexi said with a smile. Callie smiled slightly and shyly. They walked through the door. Arizona went in first and sat on her bed which was against the far was under the window to the right.

The room was a decent size. Far too big for one person in a mental hospital but just big enough for two. Arizona's side of the room was decorated on the walls with drawing, crafts and pictures. Her bed had a comforter on it that was black and had gray swirls and pictures of Jack Skellington from Nightmare Before Christmas on it. Arizona's favorite movie. Her pillow was a brown and black leopard print pillow too. On the side table next to Arizona's bed was an alarm clock, a jewelry box and there was a bookshelf between the two beds. There were many books on the shelves along with objects here and there. None which had shard edges or the edges had been filed down or something. Callie thought it was a little odd.

"You will get to decorate your side soon, Callie." Lexi said with a smile. She sat Callie's suitcase down at the foot of Callie's bed. There was a dresser at the end of the bed against the wall just like Arizona's side. "I just need to go do a few things but when I'm done I will come in and put your clothes away for you. Be nice you two." Lexi gave Arizona a wink who smiled back and watched as Lexi walked out leaving the door open.

"Why are you named after a state?" Was the first time Callie spoke.

"_Because I am hot like the state." _One voice said in Arizona's head. _"I am not you big meany!"_ Another voice cooed. _"Don't make me hurt you newbie."_ Another growled. Arizona sighed heavily while trying to suppress the voices.

"I wasn't. I was named after the battleship. The USS Arizona. My dad was in the service." Arizona said quietly. She didn't look at Callie. She didn't like looking at someone she just met.

"How old are you?" Callie asked curiously.

"_Too old for you."_ One voice said slyly. _"Why do you care?" _Then another. _"Old enough to kick your ass." _Said the last. Arizona sighed again. She hated when they tried to jump in.

_"I just turned 25." She said simply. "How old are you?" Arizona asked back._

_"23." Callie answered. She stood up and looked around the room a little. "What did you do to end up here?" Callie answered the question that Arizona dreaded._

_"I don't know." Arizona tried to play it stupid. But the look on her face gave that answer away. Callie knew she was lying. But she didn't push it. "What about you?" Arizona asked curiously._

Callie lifted her bandaged arms, "My parents found out about my cutting problem." Arizona was shocked at how normal Callie sounded. It was as if she didn't care that she had a cutting problem. As if it were a normal thing to her.

"Oh." Arizona said simply. She started to nibble on the skin around her nails nervously. She couldn't help but study the outline of the woman's body. She was a little bit bigger than Arizona. Arizona's body was pretty average to the eye but she had a body many normal women would die for. But Callie's body was voluptuous.

"_You want her don't you, Ari?" _One voice taunted Arizona. _"Stop looking, Arizona Nicole Robbins! That is not nice." _One voice scolded her. _"She doesn't want you, pet. Stop looking."_ The third chimed in. Arizona squeezed her eyes closed and looked away.

"Did you do these?" Callie asked pointing to the canvases on the walls that were covered in paint. Arizona looked up and just nodded. "They are really good, Arizona." She said with a smile. Arizona shrugged and looked back down.

"Thanks. I guess." Arizona sighed and laid back on her bed.

"You're not very talkative are you?" Callie asked. Arizona smiled, blushing slightly and shook her head no. "Well that's okay. I just ask a lot of questions when I first meet someone." Arizona nodded at Callie's comment and yawned.

"I'm going to take a nap." Arizona said quietly. "Would you like a tour when I wake?" Arizona asked curiously, looking over at Callie.

"Sure. May I look through your sketch pads?" Callie asked. Arizona nodded, rolled over and pulled her blanket up around her shoulders. Arizona always had a nap after breakfast. After what Teddy did and ended up in confinement, she was tired. Slowly but surely, she fell asleep.

Callie sat on her new bed in her new room with one of Arizona's books. She decided to look at the books with the lined paper in it. She started to read through the pages. There was page after page of writing. It was almost like arguing on a piece of paper. Different hand writings in different colors and all as if were people having conversations with one another.

Arizona whimpered and moaned in her sleep. Callie didn't dare to try and wake her. She knew how the mental could be. She didn't want to try and wake a mental person. She did however, study Arizona's face. Arizona grimaced and her faced became distorted as if she were in pain or hurt. But soon her face returned to normal. She couldn't help but think, _'Arizona Robbins has beautiful skin.' _Callie watched the woman longer than she should have but she couldn't help it.

"I wonder what is going on in that pretty body of yours, blondie." Callie whispered softly to herself.

It was hard to tell if she were going to enjoy being here or not. She hated Pine Grove and she thought Shepherd Pratt would be the same but, she had something that she didn't have at Pine grove: She had one interesting and obviously creative roommate.

All Callie knew was she couldn't wait to talk to Arizona again.

TBC... R&R would be much appreciated. Thank you. :]


	2. Common Reaction

**Title: Saving Arizona**

**By: LittleVampire**

**WARNING: SET AT MATURE DUE TO FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**AN: I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy. The only thing that is mine is the idea behind this particular story. I do not own the characters or anything else related to GA. Thank you.**

_**Oh and quick thank you to those of you who have reviewed and read my story and enjoyed it. I know it's different and heck I don't like AU's that are THIS far off the map but it was just an idea that came to mind. Enjoy! Oh and I apologize for the mistakes. For some reason I like to write like... extremely late at night and it causes a lot of errors! Keep the reviews coming please! They are wonderful to read. :] Thank you. - LittleVampire**_

Calliope Torres had now been in Shepherd Pratt for a week. Her problems and reasoning why she was in Pine Grove and had been transferred into the hospital she was now in were minimal compared to most of the other patients in the hospital. She had relapsed at Pine Grove and they deemed her unfit to stay at that hospital. Shepherd Pratt specialized in severe and rare cases. IT was known for it's research and pioneering in mental disabilities as well as disabilities in general. They were the John Hopkins of the mental division of medical science.

Callie was getting used to sharing a room with someone. Especially someone like Arizona Robbins. In Pine Grove, Callie had her own room. Everyone was pretty open about why they ended up in the hospital and were just open in general. Arizona Robbins was still a mystery to Calliope Torres. She was determined to crack this woman. There wasn't a person that Callie couldn't crack!

Today was a dreary day outside. The rain was always bad for Arizona. It made her depressed and made the hospital feel like a prison. She didn't like going out of her room on days like today. The voices were wretched on rainy days. Plus Callie had not experienced Arizona's personality... that she knew of. On a day like today it was always best if she just sat in her room and kept the voices calm. She didn't know what to even look for because she still had no idea why Arizona was even in Shepherd Pratt! So she had no idea what reason it would have been.

Arizona sat on her bed writing contently. Callie was on her bed coloring in a "_Spongebob Squarepants" _coloring book. Callie didn't like to draw but on a rainy day, nothing felt better than coloring in a coloring book.

Callie wasn't paying much mind to Arizona until she thought she heard Arizona whisper her name.

"What?" Callie asked as she looked over at Arizona.

"I didn't say anything." Arizona snapped. Callie raised a brow in confusion.

"Did you say my name?" Callie questioned.

"NO!" Arizona's voice was dripping with annoyance.

"I was just asking, Arizona!" Callie shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Arizona whimpered. She put her hands up to her ears in desperation.

"What the hell is your problem, Robbins?" Callie got up and stood over Arizona's bed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY!" Arizona yelled. She pushed Callie back onto the bed and ran out of the room. Leaving Callie to stare at the open door with her mind trying to wrap around what had just happened. She was so confused.

Arizona ran through the halls blindly as the tears fell. Her chest felt tight. Her feet barely carried her which caused her to stumble as though she were drunk. She felt like she had to hide. She had to get away from her roommate. She couldn't deal with the pressure. Her head felt like it was expanding. Her heart was beating faster than it had been in a long time.

"Arizona?" A soft woman's voice called out. Arizona turned her head but continued to run. Suddenly she slammed directly into a wall where it was the end of the hall and there was no more hall to run down unless you turned. Arizona had missed the turn completely.

"AH!" Arizona cried out as the wind was knocked out of her. She fell to the floor with a hard thud.

""Arizona!" The familiar blonde gasped as she ran for her patient who was the same age as she.

"Dr. Lucy?" Arizona asked while opening her tear filled eyes.

"Arizona, what happened, sweetie?" Lucy asked the distraught patient.

"I-I don't know. It was Jaz. It wasn't me!" Arizona whimpered. Lucy pulled Arizona's head into her lap and started to stroke her hair. "Callie didn't know. I just remember reading and I could feel Jaz taking over. The next I knew I was running down the hall. I'm so sorry." Arizona wept. "I just felt so angry and afraid." Arizona admitted to the beautiful Lucy Fields.

"Shh. It's alright. Jaz can be mean to you and to everyone else, I know." Lucy ran her fingers through Arizona's hair trying to comfort her patient.

"It's always rainy days when Jaz likes to come out." Arizona nodded. "He scared Dot too."

"Tell Dot that it's okay and he won't hurt her. I won't let him." Lucy smiled a little. Arizona wiped her eyes a bit. "Is Shinaz okay? I'm sure she is fine." Lucy asked. Arizona nodded her head once more.

Lucy had been interning at the hospital when she was in college. She was taught by Derek about the severity of Arizona's condition and why she had been there for so long. It was because of Arizona's condition that Lucy became a doctor for a mental hospital. She was still in school and still in training but Derek took her under her wing quickly. She wanted to study people with Arizona's disorder specifically. She was one of the few that knew how to handle Arizona too.

"Do you want to come sit in my office and play a game of Skip-Bo with me?" Lucy asked softly.

"Yes, please." It was that simple card game that the staff liked to play with Arizona because it got her mind thinking clear. It was stimulating and made Arizona seem almost... _normal_.

After Lucy and Arizona played Skip-Bo for a good hour until Lunch, Lucy escorted Arizona to Lunch. When Arizona entered the lunch room, she looked around, her fingers pressed against her mouth. Callie looked over, spotting a doctor and Arizona. At that moment Arizona looked to Callie. When their eyes connected, Arizona wanted to cower in a corner. Callie just watched the woman look as if she were afraid of Callie. So when Callie approached Arizona, she did so with precaution.

"Before you freak out again, I'm not sure what I did but I wanted to say I'm sorry." Callie said as she spoke first. "I don't want to make things hard on us." Callie gave a slight apologetic smile.

"No don't. I'm sorry. It's my fault." Arizona cast her eyes down to the floor. She was very embarrassed.

"Well can we squash the beef and eat lunch together? I'd like to have someone to talk to at meal times." Callie offered to the pretty blonde.

"I'd like that." Arizona agreed, nodding her head and giving the striking Latino a half smile.

The two girls walked side by side to the lunch line. They had a special cafeteria on this floor that was strictly for patient use only. Once they got their food, they found a table by the window. By this time the rain had stopped and the clouds were slowly starting to break up.

The conversation the two women had together was so normal. It was the first time Arizona remembered feeling like she was normal while talking to a fellow patient. Or to anyone in general!

After lunch the girls walked back to their room. They still couldn't go outside for their time outside because of the rain so they decided to go back to their sanctuary.

"So tell me about your family." Callie said softly to Arizona. They sat across from one another. Even the differences in the way the two of them sat was very noticeable. Callie sat lounging almost with her feet apart on the floor as to where Arizona sat with her feet planted on the floor, knees together, one hand resting on her knee and the other was pressed to her mouth.

"Well my dad was in the service growing up. He was very strict with my brother and I. He loved us but he was still very strict." Arizona said softly. She was starting to like talking to Callie.

"What was your mom like?" Callie asked. She rolled onto her back obnoxiously, planting her feet on the wall and looking at Arizona from almost upside down.

"She was your average stay at home mother and wife. My parents were very old fashioned." Arizona said with a slight smirk as a smile spread across her lips. "What were your parents like?" Arizona wanted to take the focus off her now.

"Simple. My parents spoiled me from the time I was born. My mother couldn't have any more children after me because of her cervical cancer she developed later on in the pregnancy. So they just spoiled me all my life. I know they probably hate me for having to be in here but they just don't understand." Callie had the tough exterior again. Arizona sighed as she looked at how hurt the raven haired beauty seemed to look.

"Why would they hate you? Mental disorders are not the person's fault who has them." Arizona sighed.

"Yeah they don't believe that." Callie bit her lip to keep from having any kind of outburst. Callie sat up with her legs Indian style and her hands on her knees. "So what about your brother?" Callie asked curiously.

_'Be careful about what you say.'_ One voice growled in Arizona's ear. _'She is just being friendly, Ari.' _The innocent voice chirped._ 'Damnitt Robbins you better not.' _The last almost shouted at her. Arizona froze. _Danny_. She had no idea what to tell Callie.

"What about him?" Arizona asked as she started her gnawing again on her fingers.

"Were you guys close? Was he nice to you? Where is he now? Does he come to visit?" Callie asked with a smile. But Arizona couldn't look at her.

"He's..." Arizona paused. She wasn't sure what to tell her. But thankfully today wouldn't be that day.

"Hey girls. It's time for group and your medications." A tall man with beautiful eyes said to the two women, poking his head through their door.

"Thank you, Dr. Avery." Arizona said as she immediately stood. "We should get to group. Dr. Webber and Dr. Shepherd don't like when their patients are late for group." Arizona said quickly before scurrying out of the room and to the group session.

Callie sighed. '_Damnitt, Cal! You almost had her!'_ Callie scolded herself. She wasn't going to give up though. Oh hell no. She was not about to let Arizona Robbins be the one person she couldn't crack!

Later that night while Callie lay in bed, she could not sleep. There was a woman screaming down the hall in her confinement room, a man who was starting to upset he couldn't remember where he was and then a young boy down the hall who suffered from something called _'Sleep Terror Disorder' _was fighting with a few nurses to take his medicine earlier so they were having to hold him down and give him medicine through a needle.

Callie was facing the wall until she heard soft whimpers come from next to her. Callie turned her head, looking over her shoulder. She knew Arizona did things in her sleep but she never paid much attention especially because she was asleep. Tonight she just could not go to bed.

Callie rolled onto her back and looked over at the beautiful blue eyed blonde laying in the bed. She looked so innocent and so peaceful. In this state Callie almost felt like she seen Arizona for who she was. She was able to study the woman's body and the woman's face without her covering her face or looking away. Callie smiled. '_She is so beautiful_' Callie thought to herself. '_Like an angel._'

"Help me..." Arizona suddenly whimpered in her sleep. Callie sat up a little alarmed but when she realized Arizona was dreaming she calmed. "No." Arizona protested. It pulled at Callie's heart strings to see such a peaceful looking woman being plagued by bad dreams. She also had 'Sleep Terror Disorder' but she had a lot of other things. That was the only thing Arizona told Callie about her condition.

"Poor Arizona." Callie whispered softly and stood. She walked over to the bed and kneeled.

"Please... Stop." Arizona whined. Callie looked into the blonde's face. There was just enough light coming through that she could see the dampness glittering on Arizona's face.

"Don't cry, Arizona." Callie whispered and wiped the tears away. She tucked Arizona in a little. Callie sudden shed that tough exterior that she had build up over the years. "I will do my best to help." Callie whispered softly in Arizona's ear. "Leave Arizona alone." She whispered but in a demanding tone. She ran a hand down Arizona's cheek before getting back up and crawling into bed.

Callie noticed that Arizona stopped twitching and talking. She whimpered here and there but not like before. Callie's heart was weighing heavily now. For some reason, Arizona being in such pain, she could hardly stand to watch it.

"I will fight them off with you, Arizona." Callie said quietly to herself. She close here eyes and listened to Arizona's breathing as it lulled her back to sleep.

Callie didn't know how she was going to help Arizona but not only was she determined to crack this insane blonde, but she was determined to help Arizona too. She had to. She felt it deep in her heart that she was put here to help Arizona and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Tbc... :D Once again, Love the R&R!


	3. Repeaterbeater

**Title: Saving Arizona**

**By: LittleVampire**

**WARNING: SET AT MATURE DUE TO FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**AN: I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy. The only thing that is mine is the idea behind this particular story. I do not own the characters or anything else related to GA. Thank you.**

_**Once again, thank you for the r&r and thank you to my private visitors. :] I'm trying to update as much as possible before the weekend. My niece is turning 7 and I'll be there for the weekend and plus I work. So I'm trying my best to post before Friday. I may be able to get another chapter in tomorrow before I leave to go away for the weekend but if not, I promise, I will be working on it. :D**_

"Arizona! Arizona wake up!" Callie shouted at the sleeping blonde who seemed to thrash and cry in her sleep. It was the first time that Callie had seen Arizona thrash as much as she was. Her hair was matted even more than usual. There were so many tears that it wet the pillow beneath her head. She had attempted to even hurt herself during her sleep. Scratches lined her cheeks, and chest. As if she were attacking something within her body. Callie started tried not to burst into tears when Arizona refused to wake from her slumber.

"God damnitt Arizona! Wake up!" Callie said shaking the woman again. "FUCK!" She let out as she stood, running a hand through her messy hair. She had no idea how a routine nap could turn into this. It had been two months now that Callie and Arizona had been sharing a room together at Shepherd Pratt and this had never happened. This was far beyond Arizona's whimpers.

"Calliope... Help me..." Arizona suddenly cried in her sleep. Her hands were grabbing at the wall tearing off drawings and pictures that Arizona had around her side of the room above her bed. Scratch marks formed on the wall from Arizona's long nails. Arizona may have bit the skin around her nails but did not bite her nails. So the scratches were very apparent and deep.

"Fuck!" Callie shouted feeling defeated. She couldn't wake Arizona. She tried everything. She flung open the door to their room and look around looking for anyone. Finally she spotted Teddy Altman wandering down the hall. "Teddy! Teddy!" Callie said as she ran to the woman.

"Hi Callie! How are you?" Teddy asked in a very chipper tone. Teddy at times could not register in her mind the kind of emotions that others were showing.

"Teddy do you know where Dr. Fields or Dr. Shepherd or Nurse Grey is?" Callie asked hurriedly. Teddy looked around the hall using her eyes only and shrugged. "Teddy it's important. I need help with Arizona." Callie said slowly hoping it would register in Teddy's mind. The woman twirled a lock of hair in her long boney finger. She looked around like before with her eyes and shook her head no. "Shit." Callie turned her back on Teddy and ran down the hall.

There was no call button in Callie and Arizona's rooms because of Arizona being a senior patient at the hospital and could comprehend an emergency and could follow orders. On the other hand even senior patients like Teddy had to have a call button because there were many times where she was delusional almost.

Callie ran blindly through the halls. _'Great the one fucking day I need someone's help and no one is to be found!' _Callie thought to herself. She couldn't tell where she was going. She had to find the nurse's station. She had to find Lexi. She would surely be there and be able to wake up Arizona. She has to be able to. If Callie couldn't she knew there had to be one person who could wake her roommate.

Callie started to panic when she stopped and looked around. She couldn't figure out where she was. '_God damn these halls! I feel like they all look the fucking same!'_ Callie thought. She was so angry now. She felt useless. She had to run back. She had to go try to wake Arizona up again. The patients had a horrible night last night because of the thunderstorm which disturbed a lot of them. She was sure the doctors and nurses had worse things to deal with. So she was going to be Arizona's hero. She couldn't take the yellow and black floors blending with the beige walls and clouding her mind.

Callie took a deep shaky breath and turned to run back to her room. When she got back to the room there were people crowding around the door and looking into the room.

"Arizona." Callie whispered. She pushed through. The crowd of people. "Move!" She said pushing many of them back who were just patients. Finally when Callie broke through she noticed Lexi Grey already standing over Arizona. She sighed with relief when she seen that Arizona was sitting up.

"Callie?" Lexi asked as she turned her head to see what was upsetting the patients. Callie was breathing hard as if she were out of breath.

"I'm sorry. I tried to find you!" Callie informed through her trying to regain control her breathing. "I got lost." Callie added. She was embarrassed at the fact that she number one, could not wake Arizona and number two, that she couldn't find Lexi because she got lost.

"It's alright. Teddy found me in another patient's room and told me that Arizona was in trouble." Lexi reassured Callie. Callie nodded and looked over at the two.

Lexi stood next to Arizona's bed in her yellow scrub pants and a white scrub top that was covered in green, yellow and blue flowers. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail today and had only a small touch of makeup on rather than her usual amount. Lexi was a beautiful woman and Callie knew that. She was pleasantly surprised when she found that her looks and her personality were the same. She knew a lot of beautiful women with horrible attitudes and personalities.

Callie's heart dropped when she looked at Arizona's face. Arizona was bleeding. Her hair looked like someone took a wire brush and tried to brush frizzy and matted hair which made it look straight in some parts and matted underneath the straight parts. There were scratches on her cheeks, jaw, chin and even some going over the right eye. Her lips even looked like that had gotten scratched by the puffy red lines around them. Her neck and chest were worse. She had red lines all over. Her arms were covered in the strawberry colored gashes. It reminded her of her own pain in a way only it seemed Arizona's pain was far more extreme than her own.

"Arizona." Callie murmured quietly. She walked over to the bed slowly. Arizona was sipping on a glass filled with water. "I tried..." Callie started but the lump in her throat that she tried to swallow would not budge. She feared her tears would come in a waterfall from her eyes.

Arizona looked so far away. She didn't look like herself. She didn't have the pretty glow in her mesmerizing blue eyes. She looked like she was a five year old little girl who had just been beaten by someone. She was shaking visibly. Her hands could barely hold the glass filled with the water. When her eyes met mine I didn't feel like I was looking at the same woman who I had been sharing a room with for the past month. She was so far away.

"Callie why don't you shut the door." Lexi said softly, knocking me from my stare at Arizona. Callie blinked a few times before nodding. She turned and shut the door on the nosy patients. "Why don't you come sit down." Lexi could tell Callie was very disturbed by the state that Arizona was in. She slowly walked over and sat down in front of Arizona.

"Are you okay?" Callie was hunting for some sign that she was still talking to the same beautiful Blonde she had met on her first day.

"A little." Arizona's voice was so small. It was so weak and innocent sounding. She hardly made eye contact with Callie. It was almost as if she were ashamed. That was the last thing Callie wanted Arizona to be. Ashamed of what she could not control. It was not her fault.

"It's not your fault." Callie laid a hand on Arizona's hand gently. Arizona jumped at the feeling of the sudden contact of skin on hers. Arizona's hands were the only parts of her body that were not greatly effected by the terror.

"Thank you." Arizona whispered but it was just loud enough that Callie and Lexi could hear. Arizona looked up at Lexi with her sad eyes. "Can I talk to Callie alone?" Arizona asked Lexi abruptly. Lexi looked at Arizona and then at Callie.

"Will you be alright? Will you come get me if she needs me? I will just be across the hall in the pharmacy." Beautiful Nurse Lexi Grey explained to her patient. Callie signaled to Lexi with a nod. Lexi looked at the two woman before walking out of the room. They could hear Lexi telling patients to go to their rooms and calling staff to the hall to help escort people to their rooms.

"I'm sorry. I know that I probably was very horrible to you." Arizona pointed without hesitation once they were alone. By her voice, Callie felt like Arizona was regaining control of her body and her actions. "It doesn't happen often but when it does, I know how scary it can be." Arizona softly added.

"I've never seen anyone be so angry with themselves. I mean I've done some pretty horrible things to my body over the years, Arizona but that wasn't just anger. That was much more than that. That was almost like you were in agony. Like you were fighting a losing battle." Callie thought aloud. She still couldn't get over what she seen. Arizona let out an uneven breath.

"Calliope I have Multiple Personality Disorder." Arizona came out with it. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Callie nodded signaling that she was listening. "I haven't always had it." Arizona took a deep breath. "When I was growing up I was a relatively happy child. I played with the other kids in school and at parks and stuff. I was a pretty good kid. My mom never had much of a problem with me. But I was very..." Arizona paused to try and steady her breathing and think of the right word. "Trusting." Arizona simply put it.

Callie just sat there watching the battered blonde. She couldn't help but feel like she wanted to cradle Arizona in her arms and make her pain go away. But she stayed back. She was finally getting somewhere.

"When I was 10 years old..." Arizona started to tell her story.

_**15 Years Ago**_

_Golden blonde hair blew around in the wind. Her backpack was secured on her back by the straps that connected from the top to the bottom of the bag. Her blonde eyes were glowing and bright. Her smile could brighten anyone's day. Her clothes were neatly put together on her body. A pair of blue jean shorts, a white t-shirt with a blue and gold design on the front and a pair of white and blue tennis shoes covered the white socks on her feet. She skipped down the street from her bus stop on the corner by her house._

"_Danny?" 10 year old Arizona looked around. She didn't see her big brother anywhere. He always walked her from the bus stop to their house when she got off school. "Where is he?" Arizona asked to herself. She sighed and shrugged. She knew the way home and she was a big girl now!_

_Arizona walked down the street, waving to a few people here and there. She finally arrived at her front gate in a few minutes after walking. Her home was literally on the same street as the bus stop. The house was a big red brick house complete with a two car garage and driveway, green lawn, and a white picket fence. It was the epitome of the "American Dream" home._

_Pulling the latch on the gate and letting herself in her yard, Arizona skipped up to her front door and opened it. In a neighborhood like this no one had to lock their doors. Arizona sat her book bag down in the foyer by the closet before slipping off her tennis shoes and looking around for any life._

"_Sammy!" Arizona called out for the family's golden retriever. When the dog didn't come she was a little confused. "Danny I'm home!" She shouted from her place in the foyer. She didn't get an answer from him either. "Hmph." Arizona scoffed and walked up the steps to the second floor of the house to look for her brother. "Daniel Edward Robbins! You better not be-" Arizona bellowed as she opened her brother's door but was caught off by a gasp when she looked into her brother's room._

_It was pure horror. There was blood everywhere. Danny's room which was themed in different shades of blue was covered in bits of red. His bed sheet were disheveled. His closet door had been ripped off it's hinged and laid partially against the wall and Danny's bed. The normal white carped was stained with blood. Last of all, the body. Daniel's body hung from the ceiling fan. A black belt wrapped around his neck at one end and the other around the fan. His body was stained with blood, especially around his hands and neck._

"_AH!" Arizona screamed. She turned to run when hands whisked her off her feet. She struggled and tried to fight the hands._

"_STOP MOVING DAMNITT!" The man's voice groaned as he tried to muscle the little girl to the ground. She was strong and she wasn't giving up. She continued to struggle. Her mother and father always taught her to fight if someone were trying to hurt her._

"_LET ME GO!" Arizona cried as the tears surged from her eyes and flowed down her baby face. A hand clamped over her mouth but she immediately bit down._

"_AH!" The man screeched as he dropped the little girl. She quickly ran down the wooden steps. Her feet made loud thumps against the stairs as she ran. When she got to the bottom she almost go to the door when another set of more feminine hands grabbed her from behind._

"_PUT ME DOWN!" Arizona bawled. She felt a hard sting on her face._

"_Shut up!" The obviously foreign woman cursed as she slapped the child's wet cheek. Arizona sobbed from the pain from the slap and the fright inside of her body. "Tyler! Get down here now!" The woman's broken accent was thick and heavy. It reminded her of her Swedish aunt; Aunt Ida but the accent was a little more damaged._

"_What are we going to do with her?" Tyler asked the woman who held the woman who stopped struggling for fear. "The boy was too much to handle." Tyler walked down the stairs and appeared in Arizona's view._

"_Take her with us." The woman simply put it._

"_But Trinity we just need the money, not the child. We could leave her." Tyler argued._

"She knows our names! She could give us away. _Robbins knows who we are." Trinity growled at Tyler. She looked down at the distraught blonde girl. "Scream and you'll get worse than your brother." The red haired lady warned. Arizona just nodded._

_They blind folded the scared child and carried her out. It scared the doe-eyed blonde to bits. Little did she know it would be weeks before Arizona ever saw the light of day again._

_**Present**_

"Oh my god." Callie lifted a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what Arizona was telling her. "Arizona... I-" Callie started but was cut off by Arizona's words.

"Please. I don't want you to pity me or feel sorry for me." Arizona shook her head. "I spent those next weeks in a cold dirty basement with other little girls my age. We were sold nightly to men. Two, three times a night some times." Arizona was looking at her hands now embarrassment. "It felt like months had gone by but come to find out it was only a month." Arizona let her hair fall to the sides as the blonde locks shadowed her face.

"Arizona... I..." Callie tried to talk but Arizona wouldn't let her talk. It kind of shocked Callie. Usually she couldn't get Arizona to say much.

"I lost my childhood and my teen years. I was never the same. I wouldn't let people touch me or get close to me. I tried to grow up. I tried to mature but my brain wouldn't let me. Dr. Shepherd came into my life when I was 12. My mother and father wanted me to seek professional help because I couldn't sleep. I lost a lot of weight. I wouldn't go outside alone or even to play with the other children." Arizona took a deep breath as her voice broke. "He said the MPD was caused by Post-traumatic Stress Disorder which also caused my Bi-polar, Depression, Sleep Disorders and Social Anxiety Disorder." Arizona sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"Arizona." Callie breathed, taking the woman in her arms to comfort her. Instead of pulling away like Callie thought she'd do, Arizona stayed put in her arms.

"I will never be able to live outside of here, Calliope. I will never get a normal life or even a little bit of one. I'll never have that chance. That's why my parents put me here. Because I tried to kill myself." Arizona gripped Callie's shirt and wept into Callie's shoulder. It was the first time other than staff, that Arizona let someone touch her. Not even her parents. "They're ashamed." Arizona sobbed.

"Awe no Arizona. They're not ashamed of you." Callie paused to think of the right words. "I think they are just afraid as you." Callie gently put it. Arizona looked up into Callie's eyes. "They are afraid that you will never get to have a chance at normal life too. I think they feel helpless because they are not sure how to deal with this." Callie ran a hand down Arizona's cheek. The tears stung Arizona's welts on her face from her nails.

"Do you think I will ever get out?" Arizona's face was full of hope and despair. She looked like someone had just told her she wasn't a real person. As if someone had crushed her hopes and dreams and had given up on herself.

"Yes. If that means I have to help you and take care of you I will." Callie gave her a friendly smile. One that was genuine and good. For the first time Arizona's heart fluttered at that amazing white shiny smile.

"I promise. I will get you better and out of here." Callie leaned in and planted a light kiss on Arizona's forehead. Arizona closed her eyes and moved so that she was curled up in Callie's lap like a cat.

Callie ran her fingers thought Arizona's blond hair. She was surprised at how soft her hair felt and how easy it was to get rid of the knots just using her fingers. It was almost like how Arizona's body masked what lay beneath the surface. Arizona's matted hair masked that there was a beautiful woman under all of the golden locks.

Arizona continued to cry as she lay her head on Callie's thigh. It was the first time she had spoken about what happened in almost 10 years. She felt like she had to relive that pain and agony. That terror and fear of seeing her brother dead. The blood. Being sex trafficked. Everything was burning deep in her brain but she felt like a weight had been lifted. She could breathe again.

"Calliope?" Arizona whispered. Arizona nuzzled the thicker woman's thigh. It was covered by a soft thick black material. Arizona found comfort in Callie's body.

"Yeah Arizona?" Callie asked.

"Will you lay with me? Will you hold me?" Arizona felt so tiny and insignificant. She was asking her roommate that she only knew for a month to hold her.

Instead of responding, Callie just moved so that she was laying the length of Arizona, facing her. Arizona moved close to Callie and buried her head into the crook of Callie's neck. She inhaled the wonderful smell that was only Callie. That was that comforting smell that brought warmth back into her bones.

Arizona's cries soon subsided and the shaking of her body stopped. Her breathing returned to normal and she did not whimper. She did not speak she did not stir not one bit after falling back asleep. The incident had taken a lot out of her and she needed sleep. Sleep she had not gotten since she was attacked. As if she were almost cured.

Callie knew it would be a long road before Arizona was stable enough to be on her own. She knew Arizona would never be one hundred percent cured of her disorders and conditions. But the least she could do was try to help her. Try to make her feel as though she were normal. Callie had her own problems but she had a feeling that by maybe helping Arizona and focusing on Arizona's problems that maybe she could feel better about herself and her own problems. Maybe she might not cut anymore or feel so angry or feel the need to be so bitchy to anyone that crossed her path.

Callie was determined now. Even more so than to crack Arizona. She realized now that, Arizona was already cracked before she even met her. In fact, she was damaged and broken. Now she was determined to fix her. To make her better. To give her something or someone to believe in. She wanted to show Arizona that not everyone was like Tyler and Trinity. Not everyone was going to hurt those around her or hurt her in that case.

It was now or never. Callie didn't want to mention her own problems right now. She wanted the blonde to sleep. To dream peacefully. To feel safe once again. And for the first time in a long time, Arizona did.

Tbc... As usual, R&R is lovely :D


	4. Love At First Fright

**Title: Saving Arizona**

**By: LittleVampire**

**WARNING: SET AT MATURE DUE TO FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**AN: I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy. The only thing that is mine is the idea behind this particular story. I do not own the characters or anything else related to GA. Thank you.**

_**Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with me. I'm back from my hiatus pretty much and here is chapter four of the story. Also I will be starting a new story that is not AS MUCH of an AU and set after the end of the current season. So enjoy! :D**_

Music blasted through her ears. It was so loud that the other girl that had shared the room with her for the last two months could hear the music blaring from her roommate's headphones. The music was loud and had lots of bass. So much that the bass vibrated her headphones. She was so distracted by her the painting she had been working on she had no clue that her roommate had been trying to catch her attention. She just continued to work on the painting and bob her head to the alternative music.

"ARIZONA!" Callie shouted as she touched the blonde's shoulder. Arizona jumped and turned, knocking her headphones off her head.

"Oh my god! Please don't do that again." Arizona snapped at Callie. Callie sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Callie apologized with a slight smile. Arizona put her headphones down and flicked her iPod off.

"What do you need?" Arizona asked sounding a little more annoyed than Callie felt like she should have been.

"Well I didn't want you to hurt your ears." Callie simply informed the miffed woman in front of her.

"I'll be fine." Arizona snipped. Callie nodded. Arizona pulled her headphones back over her ears and turned back to the painting in front of her.

Callie stood there being Arizona watching the painting. Studying the brush strokes and the feeling that was put into the painting. Callie could almost feel the anger and resentment coming through the painting. The colors, the way Arizona painted a body laying on what looked like concrete at a shipyard. Callie could feel Arizona's pain. Not only that but she got a feeling that it was a chance that this wasn't exactly Arizona right now.

Callie tapped on the blonde's shoulder again. Arizona lifted a black earphone and turned her head. Callie could see she was rolling her eyes.

"What?" Arizona asked in her snarky tone.

"Shinaz?" Callie asked softly. "I know it's not Arizona. Arizona wouldn't be so rude and I doubt Jaz would have that kind of feeling like that." Callie pointed out while pointing to the painting in front of Arizona. The woman just looked at the painting and gnawed at the inside of her cheek.

"What's it to you? Not like it would matter if it were her or I or Jaz." _Shinaz_ snorted. She sure did have the attitude of a teenager like Arizona said she would.

"Why are you so rude? Is it a facade?" Callie crossed her arms over her chest. Her tanned skin contrasted to the red shirt she wore. _Shinaz _rolled her eyes again.

"What's it to you, curly? Not like it's much of your business." _Shinaz _growled. She turned to face Callie, her anger rising.

Callie looking at the woman who she felt like she knew better than she was able to really know someone in a long time besides her best friend Mark back at Pine Grove. The woman looked like Arizona but subtle differences almost. Her eyes are more of a gray color and not blue. Her lips looked as though they were pressed together tightly for fear of what might slip out. Her face was not the soft baby face that Callie was used to. It was a bit harsher and mean looking.

"Shinaz you are such a trouble maker. Why do you do that to Arizona?" Callie asked. She couldn't believe how blunt and how rude this part of Arizona's personality was.

"Damnitt why do you care, _Callie_." _Shinaz_ put that extra emphasis on Callie's name. "Can't you just mind your own and stay out of our business?" _Shinaz _stepped closer to Callie so that she was pretty much right up in Callie's face. Another thing about Shinaz that was different from Arizona was she wore her hair back in a pony tail, making her face clear. "You know what? Ever since you came to this place, all you do is make things worse for Arizona." _Shinaz _snarled.

"Bullshit, Shinaz! All I've done is help Arizona. I know she was holding onto a lot of anger and resentment. The only person who knew her whole story was Teddy and Dr. Shepherd!" Callie retorted, stepping closer to Shinaz. Arizona had warned Callie before that if she were to come in contact with one of Arizona's persona's that Callie had to look at her as if she were not Arizona because even though she looked like herself, in a way it wasn't her in the mind set.

"You don't know Arizona! You have no idea what kind of shit she has been put through! You only know a tiny fraction of what Arizona has been through damnitt! So don't come in here thinking you know Arizona and thinking you can just butt yourself into her life." _Shinaz _shouted at the beautiful Latina. Callie was little taken a back by Shinaz's words. In a way she was right but in another way, she had no right to say those things to Callie. She felt like she was the only real person helping Arizona without medication. They had talked many times but she knew there was a lot that Arizona wasn't telling Callie.

"Fuck you Shinaz! It's because of you, Jaz and Dot that Arizona has no chance for a real fucking life! She is a wonderful person and you three are clouding her judgment and making her insane!" Callie roared back at Shinaz. Shinaz looked hurt and Callie could see the anger rising on the familiar face.

"Go to hell, Callie! You don't know what you're dealing with so butt out! You are just another human being that is going to hurt Arizona. At least we help her when she is in need and we never let her down. So fuck you!" _Shinaz _shouted once more while pushing Callie back. Callie stumbled back, thankful the wall was there to catch her from falling.

"Fuck you! Leave Arizona alone!" Callie gritted through her teeth, staring at what was supposed to be Arizona but was actually Shinaz.

"NO!" _Shinaz _barked. Callie growled and suddenly charged at Shinaz, knocking her back onto the ground. Callie couldn't believe just how angry she was with this persona that Arizona had warned Callie about.

The blonde fell backwards onto the cold floor with the pretty raven haired beauty on top. Shinaz was fussing and swinging at Callie with her fists and open palms at times trying to smack her. Callie did her best to wrestle her into a position where her hands were locked above her head.

"GIVE ME BACK ARIZONA! NOW!" Callie snorted into the woman's face. Shinaz continued to struggle under the heavy set Callie. Callie suddenly leaned in and bite down on the woman's neck, hoping it would break Arizona of what was going on. She bit down so hard that she punctured the pale blonde's skin.

"CALLIE!" Callie listened as Arizona's voice came into play. It was dripping with anger but crying out in agony. Callie stopped, sad that she had to hurt Arizona to get her back and happy at the same time that she was able to get rid of Shinaz for the time being.

"I'm sorry." Callie said as she got up off Arizona. Arizona gripped her neck, looking at the Latina in front of her.

"What the hell?" Arizona cursed.

"I'm sorry! I got sick and tired of Shinaz. She was being a bitch." Callie said with her snort.

"Oh." Arizona winced as she stood and looked at the little bit of blood on her hand. "Did you have to bite so hard?" Arizona asked, wincing.

"I didn't mean to. My teeth are just really sharp I guess." Callie apologized. "How long has it been her?" Callie asked.

"Since I put my headphones on. I was going to listen to music and paint but sometimes they find ways to slip through depending on the music I'm listening to and what I'm thinking about. Different songs and types of music put me in different moods." Arizona said sitting on her bed and holding a towel up to her neck.

"Let me take a look." Callie said as she kneeled in front of Arizona and moved the towel. "It's not too bad. It's just one little puncture mark." Callie ran a finger over the little mark. "It will be bruised but I think you will be fine." Callie smiled, running a finger over Arizona's neck. Arizona winced a little but was happy to have a soft touch against her for once.

"Thank you. I tried to keep her from coming out but I couldn't help it." Arizona sighed.

"Don't apologize for something you can't help." Callie said with a smile. Her eyes locked onto Arizona's gaze. They just sat there gazing at one another for a good minute in their sudden silence.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked suddenly.

"Yes, Arizona?" Callie responded with a question.

"Would you..." Arizona felt her cheeks get hot from the blood rushing to them. "Would you..." Arizona tried again.

"Just say it, Arizona." Callie giggled a little.

"Would you be mad if I said that I think your eyes were beautiful?" Arizona blushed more. Callie gave Arizona a big toothy grin.

"Not at all." Callie informed the beautiful blonde. It made her blush just a tad but not as much as the blue-eyed woman was.

"Will you talk to me?" Arizona asked.

"About what?" Callie asked back.

"About what you've been through." Arizona said as she sat back on her bed.

"How about this?" Callie said as she stood. "It's a pretty day. Why don't we go outside and walk around and I'll talk to you more about me." Callie reached out for Arizona to take her hand. Arizona smiled. Without speaking a word she took Callie's hand and walked out of the room with Callie. She wanted Callie to talk about herself so that she wasn't thinking about her own problems.

Arizona pulled the black sleeves of her shirt up. She had just started to wear shirts with no turtle necks on them. Arizona was getting comfortable around Callie. Not to mention that the seasons were changing and getting warmer. Arizona still wasn't completely comfortable with her body being showed no matter what part of it was being shown. She hated her body, every inch of it. She didn't find herself attractive and didn't think she had anything to offer to anyone.

Callie could see a scar that went from Arizona's wrist to the inside of her elbow. It also looked like she had rods in her arm at one point by the distinct little circular scars around her elbow and arm. She wondered if Arizona had broken her arm before. Callie kept her mouth shut though. Arizona wanted to know about her not the other way around.

Once they got outside, Arizona and Callie were no longer holding hands but were mere inches apart from one another. The sky was clear, the sun was out and there was a slight breeze blowing through the air. Arizona's hair was still pulled back in a pony tail and Callie was a little surprised that Arizona hadn't taken her pony tail out but once again said nothing.

"So what do you want to know?" Callie asked Arizona as they walked around the grounds of Shepherd Pratt.

"Well for starters, what made you start cutting?" Arizona asked with a shrug of her shoulders. Callie took a deep breath.

"When I was a child my mom and dad didn't give me much freedom to do much. I always had someone watching me." Callie started. "When I got into middle school people teased me about my weight. They called me names like _fatty _and _pig_ and _alien-cow_ and _wale_. You know those kinds of things." Callie continued.

"That's horrible, Calliope. You are not all of those things." Arizona said running a hand over Callie's back. Callie just smiled.

"Well it really effected me. I didn't have many friends. I was obsessed with medical shows and medical books. I used to listen to music about death and destruction. I watched horror movies all the time. I was obsessed. Till one day I cut my arm and tried to stitch it up myself. It ended up infected and had to go to the hospital. My parents knew then on I wasn't normal. They had their doubts before but this was an extreme." Callie informed Arizona. Arizona couldn't believe her ears.

"Did they just get you therapy?" Arizona asked curiously as they sat down on the swing set on the playground that the hospital had for the visiting children and the children in the hospital allowed to play.

"They did but three years ago my obsession took a turn for the worse. I started to break my bones on purpose. At times I dislocated body parts just to get a rush." Callie took in a sharp breath. "My parents were getting tired of paying for my medical bills and called me "clumsy". We had a huge blow out and I walked out, got into my car and purposely crashed it into our house. I wanted to die. I didn't want to live with this bizarre obsession and have this body that I hated." Callie sighed. "I wanted to be normal. I wanted to feel pretty." Arizona grasped Callie's hand gently.

"You are pretty though, Calliope." Arizona said with a smile. Callie blushed slightly and looked at her.

"After that my parents took me to Pine Grove. They said they were keeping me over night for observation but come to find out they wanted me to be there longer than a night. I was there for three years. I kept relapsing for a while. Cutting myself and hurting myself on purpose. I was doing fine until one of the doctor's at PG tried to force himself on me. My friend Mark found him before he did anything and I tried to kill myself by throwing myself down the stairs." Callie bit her lip gently. "I was in the hospital for four months and then PG said they wouldn't take me back because it was a place for people who didn't have severe problems like me and referred my parents and I to here." Callie said in an soft voice.

"That's horrible Callie." Arizona sighed. She didn't realize she had been holding Callie's hand through the whole story about Callie's life.

"Don't feel sorry for me though, Arizona. I couldn't imagine what life was like for you. Trust me, your problems are probably a mountain's worth over my little hill." Callie said with a smile. Arizona shook her head.

"I think we both have been through hell and are still suffering." Arizona spoke softly. Callie smiled again, looking into Arizona's eyes. Arizona lifted a hand to cup Callie's face gently.

"It's not very often I think either of us are able to share these kind of things with us." Callie added. Arizona nodded.

"I'm glad I met you." Arizona smiled.

"I can't believe I got to meet you, Arizona. I couldn't have met anyone bet-" Callie almost finished her sentence but Arizona's lips caught her off guard. Arizona pressed her lips against Callie's. Her eyes shut as Callie paused, hesitated, then closed her eyes and let Arizona kiss her.

Arizona pulled away blushing. She looked into Callie's eyes and stroked her cheek a little. Callie opened her eyes and looked into Arizona's.

"What was that for?" Callie asked curiously and a little confused.

"Because I wanted to." Arizona commented as she stood. "I'm going to go take a shower." Arizona leaned in a kissed Callie's cheek. "I'll see you back in the room." Arizona smiled, turned and walked away leaving the raven haired beautiful Latina to sit and think.

"She is a mystery that one." Callie said with a smile. She lifted her fingers to her lips. She could still feel the burning of Arizona's lips on her own.

Callie felt her heart beat fast as she watched the golden haired beauty walk away. Callie wondered to herself, '_Is this what love feels like?_'

TBC... R&R is my favorite too :D Thanks guys!


End file.
